A Certain Relationship
by Eppinette-Chi
Summary: A non-linear continuation of a Miscalculated jump. Features random days in Mikoto and Kuroko's relationship. Warning contains high amounts of cliche anime shipping tropes, fluff, and yuri.


Kuroko was trying to do her homework. She really was. It was definitely not her fault that a certain level 5 was distracting her with such a tantalizing sight. Just sitting there without a care in the world slowly eating pocky.

The ultimate food for stealing kisses besides pasta, truly it was a scene that Kuroko couldn't get out of her head. It would be oh so simple too. Just walk over and innocently ask to share, and then lean in and give a small nibble. Then Mikoto would become all flustered and blush and before she could pull away, boom a small lean forwards.

"Are you alright?" Misaka asked from her seat as she idly perused a magazine for certain coupons.

"Oh Onee-sama showing affection to me, how the times have changed for the better." The strawberry teleporter rolled over on her bed with a flourish, sending her notebook to the ground with a thud.

"So you weren't sighing over and over for a particular reason?" The brunette continued with a pout and an inclination as to what her girlfriend had been thinking.

"I-I am sure I have no idea what you're talking about." Kuroko denied, she was growing careless! Sighing over Mikoto like some love struck...wait a second.

"You were having another of your perverted fantasies weren't you." Misaka's tone came out flat as if this was an every day occurrence.

"W-well if you count hoping to steal a kiss from you by sharing pocky then yes, I was engrossed in the intricate fantasy of your lips and chocolate." She over exaggerated with a roll back to the other side of her bed but made sure to be able to see what effect it had on her girlfriend.

A small shock ran up Mikoto as her face alit with red once more. "Y-you don't have to make it sound so

 _Romantic? Passionate? Appealing?_ Kuroko gloated on the bed, now completely ignoring her homework.

-dirty" She finished, deflating the strawberry teleporters mood a bit.

"Oohhh you can be so cruel Onee-sama" Kuroko feigned hurt as she threw an arm over her eyes in apparent distress.

"b-besides" Misaka's voice sounded much closer than before. "you don't have to come up with a plans to steal kisses from me anymore." Removing her arm Kuroko found the angelic sight of the caring but embarrassed Railgun.

The teleporter couldn't help but smile at the sight, apparently at a loss for words. Which turned out in her favor as she kept the mood intact, something that seemed utterly important for Misaka to do anything of romance it seemed.

The brunette watched her girlfriends beautiful smile for a moment before leaning down for a kiss. Kuroko, ever eager for kisses from her beloved tried to maintain it for as long as possible before the brunette pulled away to stand up again.

"Mmm that was nice." The teleporter stated in a dreamy tone. Looking up she watched as Misaka grew flustered once more, she still had trouble admitting things like that but Kuroko knew. Deciding to free her from having to respond Kuroko's loving smile deepened into her playful perverted grin. "But I shall not rest until Onee-sama agrees to participating in the ultimate indulgence of slowly sharing a single pocky until our lips meet in a passionate embrace!"

Glancing back towards her opened package of snacks Misaka couldn't help but imagine Kuroko's grateful smile and perhaps a small flush as she slowly took the other side of the snack in her own mouth. The brunette couldn't handle admitting to such things directly so she averted her gaze to the ground, where she found her roommate's notebook.

With a silent sigh Misaka knew the best way to make her girlfriend focus, which just so happened to sometimes be the reason she couldn't. "I-I might agree to this-

Kuroko's eye twitched as blood dripped from one of her nostrils. The I don't really want to act, the embarrassed demeanor, agreeing to her own fantasies, truly life could not get any-

-but you have to finish all of your homework first."

-well... It would definitely be worth it. "Okay Onee-sama!" Kuroko nearly jumped back to her work, because this time there was a lovely golden shining reward at the end of this monotonous homework paved road.

* * *

 **AN:** It's finally here, sorry for the wait! I'm not even going to attempt to excuse myself for taking so long but I hope you all enjoy. This will be non-linear chapters but not exclusive just sort of a jumble of connected days in the lives of Mikoto and Kuroko.


End file.
